Wall Street Love
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Heero Yuy, a big time stockbroker, makes a bet with his best friend that he can make anyone fall in love with him. But what happens when he finds himself in love? Will he be forgiven?


**Title:**  Wall Street Love

**Rating:**  PG13 -- R

**Disclaimer:**   Do you really think I own Gundam Wing?  If you do...you're stupid and should be in school.

**Notes:** It was 3 in the fucking morning when this idea came to me....and I liked it.

**Warnings:** Yaoi

**Summary:**  Heero Yuy, a big time stockbroker, makes a bet with his best friend that he can make anyone fall in love with him.  But what happens when he finds himself in love?  Will he be forgiven?

**Author:**  DemonessofPunishment

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero Yuy walked through the door of a small Italian restaurant with his best friend and business partner, Trowa Barton.  Both men were over six feet tall, Heero standing at six foot one, and Trowa a mere inch taller.   Heero looked around, dressed in a black business suit and white button up shirt with black tie, the over coat draped over his shoulder.  Trowa stood in a navy blue suit, white shirt, and navy blue tie.  He however wasn't wearing his over coat.  They stood together, waiting patiently as a small blonde came over too them. 

"Hello, will it just be the two of you today?" The small, petite blonde asked the two taller men, his aquamarine eyes reflecting the sunlight.

"Yes, please." Trowa answered quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Follow me please." The blonde said, beginning to walk towards a both that was next a bay window, grabbing two menus as he went.  "Is this good for you?" He asked.

"This is fine." Heero answered, taking a seat and Trowa sitting across from him.

"Well my name is Quatre, your waiter should be here shortly, but in the mean time is there anything I can get for either of you?" Quatre asked, handing them both a menu.

"Coffee." Heero answered.

"Water is fine with me." Trowa told him.  Quatre nodded and went into the back kitchen.  Trowa watched as he left.

"It's not polite to stare." Heero said, not looking up from his menu.

"I was not staring." Trowa stated, looking away from the blonde and looking through his menu.  Heero made a noise that sounded like a 'Hn'.  I few minutes later, a person dressed in all black emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with a glass of water, and a cup of coffee.  The only things that weren't black on his person were his violet eyes.  He walked over to the table, smiling cheerfully.

"Hello and good afternoon, my name is Duo and I'll be your waiter."  Duo handed out their respective drinks, set the tray on the table, and pulled out a pad of paper while retrieving the pen from behind his ear. "So what can I get for you?" Duo asked.

Heero flipped through a couple pages in the menu, "I'll have the Yankee Pot Roast." He said.

"Would you like mashed potatoes, fries, or hash browns with that?" Duo asked.

"Mashed potatoes." Heero answered, as if it was the obvious choice.

Duo rolled his eyes at Heero's attitude, "And what can I get for you?" He asked Trowa.

"The same thing." Trowa said, surrendering his menu to Duo.  Duo took his menu and Heero's menu before heading into the kitchen. "Well aren't you just a nice person." Trowa commented, resting his arm on the back of the seat.

"What are you talking about Barton?" Heero asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about,_ Yuy_." Trowa said, imitating Heero's behavior.

"What?! Do you have fries with Yankee Pot Roast?"  Heero asked.

"Sometimes." Trowa answered.

"And what about you staring at the blonde?" Heero questioned.

"I was not staring at him." Trowa stated for the second time.  "Besides....if I wanted him... I could get him." Trowa said, smirking.

"Is that a bet?" Heero asked, looking at his friend.  Trowa nodded, sipping his water. "What makes you think he's gay?"

"They both are." Trowa answered. "But if the blonde isn't....I'll change that." Trowa stated confidently.

Heero rolled his eyes, "You're so full of yourself."

"Actually I'm full of you and a few other guys." Trowa retorted. Resting his elbows on the table, he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on the laced fingers.  "What about our waiter?"

"What about him?" Heero questioned.

"He's cute."

"Man whore."

"No, that's you." Trowa retorted, receiving a glare from Heero.  "But he is cute."

"Okay, fine.  He's cute." Heero agreed.  Both sat quietly as Duo came out with two plates piled with food.

"If there is anything I can get for the two of you, just tell me." Duo said.

"Nothing right now, thanks."  Trowa said.  Duo nodded and left.  "You and him would be cute together." Trowa commented.

Heero nearly choked on his mashed potatoes. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"You're right, he'd never go for you." Trowa said.

"I could get him." Heero said.

"Sure you could." Trowa took a bite out of the pot roast.

"Okay.... Back to something important.... what was up with Khushrenada today?" Heero asked.

"I don't know.  He's always been like this." Trowa said.  He watched as Quatre seated another couple.

"Stop staring!" Heero snapped.  "If you like him go much then go after him!"

"What if he's not interested?" Trowa asked.

"Has that ever stop you?" Heero asked him.

"At least I can get someone." Trowa stated.  "I'd like you to name one person you had fall in love with you."

Heero stared at his friend, blinking. "You know I can't.... And at least I go after someone without worrying about if they're interested or not."

"But no one has falling in love with you." Trowa stated.

Heero glared at him, "I could get someone to fall in love with me."

"Prove it." Trowa said to him.  "Five hundred says you can't."

"Fine." They both shook hands, making it official.  The finished their meals, taking about the latest news.  Duo came back and took their empty plates.  Heero and Trowa paid, left a tip, then left the building.  

"So who is it going to be?" Heero asked.

"I think our waiter is good enough." Trowa said.  Heero groaned, and went to his car.  Trowa entered the black sports car from the other side.  They both left, speeding away back towards their office.


End file.
